


A Long Dance Home

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Hatter's Voltron Oneshots/Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Dorito Theft, Doritos - Freeform, F/M, Mentions of Matt Holt being murdered for humour purposes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: “I know this is awkward, my friend saw that I was alone at the dance and they pulled you over to dance with me and I’m sorry” AUKatie 'Pidge' Holt tricked into attending an end of semester dance by her brother ends up being accused of stealing someone's Doritos.Lance McClain gets ditched and loses a bag of Doritos. Thankfully his best friend is on the case.





	A Long Dance Home

If there was ever going to be anything that Pidge was going to murder her brother for, it would be tricking her into going to the end of semester dance.

 

She stood there in a soft lavender dress because she’d originally assumed they’d be going out to a fancy restaurant as he’d originally promised. Instead he’d picked her up, thrown her through the door and legged it elsewhere.

 

Yeah, death would be swift.

 

The rest of Garrison University’s student body mingled around her, as she stole the remainder of a bag of chips from the guy refilling the bowl and walked away as he said “Hey!” behind her, they were spicy doritos, she lived on these.

 

Rolling her eyes she leant back against the wall where she’d been originally, looking out across the crowd in their fancy clothes- College students in tuxes and dresses who’d have thought? -a brief idea to get a drink passed through her when-

 

“Hey did you come alone?” As she glanced to her side she fought the urge to jump five feet in the air, because that would definitely bring her eye height with the guy who stood in front of her, “Sorry do you remember me from Engineering class? Pidge right?”

 

Pidge blinked, “Yes?” She looked him up and down, his eyes grew brighter immediately before he offered his hand, she shook it, “Sorry I can’t remember your name.”

 

“I’m Hunk.” He replied, “I was wondering if you could do me a favour.”

 

She looked at the doritos in her hand, sighed and looked back up at him, “Ok, you know what sure. I don’t have anything better to do anyway.”

 

“Great.” Then he took her hand and pulled her through the dance floor, carefully not hard enough to put pressure on her, “So you see my friend Lance his date ditched him, and you looked like you were alone- Why were you alone?”

 

Her eyes rolled, “My brother’s a teaching assistant here and tricked me into coming.”

 

“Well that sucks, but would you dance with my friend?”

 

“Again. Nothing better to do.”

 

“Awesome.” Then he set her down in front of a guy in a…. A bright blue tuxedo.

 

* * *

 

He was not having a good night, first his date had ditched him at the last minute lame excuse left on his answering machine instead of to his face. Second, someone had taken all of the doritos.

 

So when he’d walked in alone of course Hunk noticed him, he and his adorably cute, shoring above every other head, girlfriend Shay wondered over and asked what was up, after Lance explained Hunk had suddenly disappeared into the crowd pointing Shay in another direction…. And now there was this.

 

The girl- Was she a freshman? She looked like a freshman. -still looked mildly flabbergasted at what had just happened while the man with the yellow tie shot him a thumbs up, and returned to Shay’s side to pull her along in the next dance.

 

“I know this is awkward-” He began but she snorted.

 

“No shit Sherlock.” Cropped auburn hair defied gravity around her head, bright amber coloured eyes looked him up and down, her lavender dress just touched her ankles a pair of modest black heels covering her feet, “Who dressed you?”

 

He smiled, leaning slightly into her personal space, “I dressed myself Miss?”

 

“I’m Pidge.” She replied.

 

“Pidge? That cannot be your name- Unless it is, in which case I sincerely weep for what must have been your childhood.” Lance watched as she squinted at him, “So yeah, my friend Hunk saw I was alone at the dance and dragged you over here…. I would be more sorry if I hadn’t just worked out that you're actually quite cute.”

 

An eyebrow raised, and he saw the little leaf shaped earrings embedded in her eyes, “Thanks.” Her voice was dry, and she crossed her arms the crinkle in her hands brought his attention to-

 

“YOU'RE THE DORITO THIEF!” He accused, and she blinked, “Oh flirting retracted!”

 

Pidge looked down at the packet of doritos- His favourite -and then looked back at him, “Pardon?”

 

“The bag of doritos disappeared, and I wanted some.” He reached out to take them, “They’re supposed to be free gain-”

 

“I found these fair and square bucko.” She made to walk away, “I’m not going to stand here and be accused of stealing, also flirting cannot be retracted, no words once said can.”

 

“Hang on!” He watched her stop, “I’ll forgive you…. For a dance.”

She sighed, but looked at the watch on her wrist and shrugged, “What the hell.”

 

“Soooo~ How was the dance?”

 

“Not bad.”

 

“I understand if you want to kill me but be prepared for- Wait what?”

 

“I have a date next saturday.” Was all she supplied.


End file.
